


tie me to the mast, I'll never drown

by probablyonfire



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Mermen, Merpeople, Sirens, mythological creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 20:52:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2665973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/probablyonfire/pseuds/probablyonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mer!J2 drabble. Warnings for death & gore - sirens eat people.</p><p>Thus, on Life’s lonely sea,<br/>Heareth the marinere<br/>Voices sad, from far and near,<br/>Ever singing full of fear,<br/>Ever singing dreadfully. </p><p> <br/>Jared's going to get Jensen in trouble, one way or the other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tie me to the mast, I'll never drown

**Author's Note:**

> So I thought of this a while ago and it was meant to be a lighthearted, funny, bantery kind of thing - two sirens competing to seduce sailors when actually they'd rather be seducing each other. But....that's not what came out.
> 
> Inspired in no small part by [Siren, starring Dean O' Gorman,](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zfgDOgTVBuQ) and various bits of beautiful mer!J2 art.
> 
>  
> 
> [Siren Song, by Margaret Atwood.](http://www.poetryfoundation.org/poetrymagazine/poem/21988)

The water's like liquid glass today, rolling gently under the leaden sky. No wind; fog hanging motionless near the shore, but nothing out on the lagoon. Perfect for carrying sound. Jensen slides soundlessly out of the sea, stretches luxuriously, the rock smooth and cool against his back, trails a finger languidly in the water, and begins to sing.

 

The girl's wearing a wetsuit. Jensen hates those. They're hard to get into and leave a rubbery taste on the skin. Her hair is tangled and streaked blonde; her eyes are very light, staring and fixated as she paddles closer, surfboard leaving a slim trail in the silky water. Jensen slips down into the water so only his torso shows, sings to her gently, puts a little more need into his voice.

 

She's here, suddenly, slipping off her surfboard towards him, unafraid of the deep. Jensen stops singing, smiles at her, eyes as wild and green as the ocean.

 

'Please,' she says, desperate. She reaches out, touches his chest, legs moving pale beneath her, pleading with him. 'Please...'

 

Jensen reaches for her. 'It's ok,' he says, soft and deep. 'It's gonna be alright.'

 

He sings to her, gently, as his teeth lengthen, his body sharpens, as he bites into her warm pale flesh. She smiles as he tears her apart.

***

Jared explodes out of the water next to Jensen's rock, shaking his head like an otter.

 

'Ooh, nice,' he says appreciatively, eyeing what's left of the girl. 'Young. Juicy.' He hops up onto Jensen's - _Jensen's_ rock, and picks at a bit of calf muscle. 'Come on, share.'

 

Jensen growls and slaps his hand away. 'Get your own.'

 

Jared sighs and rolls his eyes dramatically. 'Fine, fine. Be like that. I totally shared that football player with you, but whatever.' He dives off the rock and back into the water, greenish-silver tail glittering as he submerges, strong tanned back working as he speeds away. Jensen makes an abrupt noise and turns his back, refusing to watch him leave. Before long, Jensen can hear soft snatches of a cheerful song echoing across the lagoon. It reminds Jensen of sun and palm trees, things he hasn't seen in a long time. Then there's a boat engine, and then voices, and then silence. Jensen shakes his head.

 

'Gonna get in trouble, Jay.'

***

The jetty has been abandoned for years, the bay deserted except for one falling-down house hidden in the trees back along the beach. But today there's someone here, a college boy with a camera and a backpack, sitting on the end adjusting lenses, squinting out at the sea and then back along the rotting wooden boardwalk.

 

'You should come in,' says Jared, bright and easy. 'The water's fine.'

 

The boy looks glazed and off-balance, eyes flicking over Jared's lean body, mercurial, many-coloured eyes, but he's holding onto the wooden uprights as if his life depends on it, which, Jensen reflects, it definitely does.

 

'I - ' he says, screwing up his face as if the sound of his own voice offends him. Jared has started humming again, low and sweet, smiling up at the kid through a curtain of ocean-dark hair. 'I want to, but I don't...I don't trust you.'

 

Still, his body is tipping forwards, grip loosening on the wood, mouth a little slack as Jared licks his lips.

 

'Nah,' interrupts Jensen, from behind him. 'You don't want to do that. Trust me, kid. Don't go in there. Come on. Come with me.' He lays a gentle hand on the boy's shoulder and smiles down at him. The boy spins round, shocked. Jensen is naked and dripping, smiling an easy smile. The boy flushes, staggers a little.

 

'What -' he manages, but Jensen just takes him by the arm and kisses him. The boy goes slack, moans quietly, digs his fingers into Jensen's shoulder.

 

Jensen sighs and pushes him into the water. He picks up the camera, swings it hard against the wooden pillar, shards of plastic and glass across the gnarled wood, considers, and then drops it into the water for good measure. He changes as he dives, legs merging into a tail the colour of the emerald-green fish that dart around reefs in sunnier waters.

 

'I totally had that,' grins Jared through a mouthful of neck. Jared always goes for the throat.

 

Jensen's face is stormy. 'Jesus  _christ,_ Jared,' he snaps. 'The kid had a fucking  _camera._ You're gonna get yourself fucking caught.'

 

'Why do you care?'

 

'Why do I – It's not just you, Jared! You're putting us all in danger. All of us, ok? Why don't you care?'

 

Jared is silent. He disappears under the water for a moment, nothing but a pool of red in the water to mark where he was. Jensen feels the gentle caress of water swirling up his body and then Jared reappears right next to him, the water minutely warmer for his presence, the lacy flukes of his tail gently brushing Jensen's just once. His face is human again, soft and beautiful.

 

'I'm sorry,' he says quietly.

 

Jensen sighs.

 

'What are you doing here anyway?' he asks. 'You know this stretch of coast is my patch. There are plenty of bits of coastline with no-one working them.' And then, slightly more desperately, 'Why won't you leave me alone?'

 

There's silence, except for the tiny waves breaking gently on the shingly shore.

 

'Jensen,' says Jared softly. 'I can't.'

 

****

 

'We can't do this,' says Jensen.

 

Jared shifts lazily against him, salty skin almost dry in the spring sunshine, sand making patterns on his chest, surf foaming around his waist. Jensen mouths at Jared's chest, hard muscle and soft skin, feeling panicky and lost.

 

'Mmm,' he says, skating his teeth over Jensen's collarboane, big hands on Jensen's waist. 'Why not?'

 

Jensen moans, runs his hands down Jared's back. 'It's not what we are.'

 

'We can be whatever we want. We don't have to stay here. Let's go somewhere else.'

 

'Like where?' Jared smells good, salt and sweat and warm blood. Jensen bites him, to see if he tastes good too.

 

'I don't know. Mmm, do that again. Somewhere warm. Somewhere with reefs, and lots of divers.'

 

Jensen can see it, Jared among clownfish and little octopuses, playing with the sharks and starting a collection of dive tanks in some underwater cave. Maybe coming out of the water at night, drinking fruity drinks in bars and tourists following him back to the beach, helpless.

 

'Jared,' he says. 'I can't.'

 

Jared sighs, rests his head on Jensen's chest a briefly, and then leans up and kisses him on the mouth, soft and sweet and regretful.

 

'Ok,' he says. 'Ok.'

 

He sits up and pushes himself back into the surf. Jensen sits up, too. Jared dives through a wave, wall of water broken up by his brown and silver body, and heads out to sea.

 

'Jared!' calls Jensen, voice cracking a little. 'What – where are you going?'

 

'Somewhere warm,' yells back Jared, swimming on his back now. 'Hawai'i, maybe. Or Samoa.'

 

He flips over and submerges, body moving in powerful surges, heading for the sandbar and the open ocean.

 

The wind picks up, whipping up whitecaps on the breakers, sand shifting around Jensen's feet. Jensen can hear the dark halls of the deep ocean calling to him, hear the crash of the waves on these rocky, rainy shores that have been his home for so long.

 

'Jared,' he shouts, but the wind steals his voice away inland, gone in an instant. 'Wait.'

 


End file.
